Adhesive note paper, such as POST-IT® note paper by 3M Company of St. Paul, Minn., includes sheets of paper having a low-tack pressure-sensitive adhesive on the back of each sheet. The pressure-sensitive adhesive allows a user to removably adhere the note paper to a surface, such as a document that the user wishes to associate a note without marking the document by writing directly on the document. The low-tack pressure-sensitive adhesive allows for subsequent removal of the note paper from the surface without resulting damage to the surface. The sheets of adhesive note paper are provided in stacks from which individual sheets are removed.
It is also known, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,283 (Kanbar), to provide a roll of adhesive note paper. The note paper of the roll includes a band of low-tack adhesive on one side of the note paper. Kanbar also discloses a dispenser for dispensing the adhesive note paper from the roll. The note paper is directed from the roll, which is rotatably mounted on a shaft, onto a motor-driven conveyor belt such that the note paper adheres to the belt. A dispenser for dispensing an adhesive note paper from a roll having an endless conveyor belt onto which the paper is directed is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,875.